User blog:John Pan/M-2 Howler
'' My God, what the BLOODY HELL IS THAT THING?'' -British Commandos coming upon a Tiger II, Company of Heroes The UEC found a treasure of technology, and although the prototype walkers the FCI built had been destroyed with the collapse of (most of) their bunker in Chile, the UEC got the blueprints, the software, and every other thing they would need to build their own walkers. Kept top secret- the UEC didn't want the HASF to know of mechas before the war started. The second bipedal walker accepted into the UEC, for one prominent reason: the height of it scares infantry, and the height at which its weapons are mounted are great for urban warfare. Built as an infantry-killer. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors The M-2 carries a main sensor array in its “head”, which includes E/O, Thermal imagining, and radar. Each individual weapon also gets its own E/O targeting and range-finding radar. Anti-Surface Weaponry Milkor 35mm Gatling (4) Mounted in pairs in independent “arm” pods, the Milkor 35mm Gatling is a four-barrel air-cooled weapon with independent E/O targeting. Firing tungsten-core AP or tungsten-spewing AHEAD, the gun can toss 3,200 rounds into the air in a minute, able to dump its magazine in a minute flat. And there are four of these things, set at second-story height. “Clearing buildings made easy.” Milkor GGL40 (2) Mounted high on the walker's “shoulders” for the perfect elevation to clear the third and fourth stories, the M-2 mounts two independent GGL40s. It launches HEPF, Concussive and Thermite grenades at 800 rounds a minute, and can shred infantry with ease. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry The GGL40s can point upwards to a maximum of 45 degrees, and the mecha's “arms” can point upwards at 60 degrees. However, it does not have the software and targeting systems to fire on aircraft effectively. Upgrades Weaponry Acoustic Bombardment Weapon (2) Mounted on the sides of the GGL40s, the ABW is a high-pitch directed acoustic weapon that is incapacitating to hear, and powerful enough to make it through the regular helmet. Now it really howls. Protection The Howler has some Aluminum-Kevlar weave. The multiple redundant layers of the weave protect it from small-arms fire up to the 14.5mm AP caliber. Its main protection comes in the form of NGRA spread all over the walker, which allows it to survive just about any kinetic energy penetrator, or HEAT warhead, albeit just once. In addition, it carries the ANERA H-ECM. Guided by two pop-up AESAs, the thing has the capability to jam an incoming missile's guidance system via various countermeasures, or, if all else fails, it activates one of its six pop-up 25mm HEAT grenade launchers to intercept the projectile and blow it into oblivion. Locomotion The Howler has hydraulic joint actuators to move around, assisted by cable-motor harnesses based off of human muscle design to enhance reaction time. It has two-section legs and a torso joint for effective rotation. Powered by a 6.3 Liter twin-turbocharged (with variable intake fan angle to preform ideally in low-RPM or high-RPM conditions) Biodiesel V-8 that pumps out a respectable 560 bhp recharging a massive Lithium-polymer battery back. From there, it powers the pumps, motors and electronics inside the mecha. It can move the 9-meter-tall, 60-ton mecha at a measly 30 kilometers per hour. Category:Blog posts